


Queen's Pawn

by dah884



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dah884/pseuds/dah884
Summary: Magica might fit the definition of insanity.





	1. Chapter the First

Violet walked into the apartment she lived in with her mother, a gentle smile on her face. Last night had been great. Sure she almost died and there had been a good chance of being stuck in the Shadow Realm, but she made two great friends. 

 

Her smile fell slightly when she noticed the apartment seemed untouched. Her mother must have had to stay at work, again. She walked to her mother’s door noticing the toothpick was still wedged between the door and its frame. Exactly where she had placed it three days ago. Her mother often would go long periods without sleeping in her own room. Coming home only to restock the fridge, and check on Violet. The only sign of her passing being the small sticky notes she would leave Violet.

 

She finished her notes on the research she’d been doing the last few months. Having made quite a bit of progress with Lena’s help her smile came back slightly. Reached for the amulet to put back where she kept it, only to find it absent. Frowning slightly, it took her a moment to remember that her new friends had it. Shrugging it off as unimportant, she continued her nightly routine. Finishing with her leaving a plate of food out for her mother, on the off chance she came home.

 

The sticky note said, _“Don’t forget to take care of yourself, too. I Love you.”_

 

With that she went to bed for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

As Violet slept, a sliver of moonlight from a waning crescent moon hit an array of mirrors and lens. The array was concealed both inside and outside of the apartment. The light of the moon was redirected and strengthened along its course. Eventually, striking a full length mirror in Violet’s room.

 

As the silver light poured on the mirrored surface it flowed like liquid. Forming intricate shapes and patterns. As the arrays drew themselves in the center circle was Violet’s unmoving reflection. When the sigil was complete its glow intensified and Violet’s form was consumed by the same light. Her reflection in the mirror however, was consumed by shadow.

 

The reflection stretched and grew. The silhouette of the hummingbird’s beak flattened and shrunk into a duck’s bill. Her tail feathers went from long and thin to short and fluffy. The legs stretched and webbed.

 

As the shadow receded the reflection was unchanged, but as the light faded the young hummingbird was replaced by an older duck. She stretched as if just waking and stared at the sleeping hummingbird in the mirror.

 

“Hello, daughter,” she said in a mocking tone. A wicked grin spreading across her beak. “Let’s see what I made myself for supper.” She started humming as she got up and proceeded to kitchen. As she picked up the sticky note next to the plate, she began laughing. “Well I do love myself don’t I.”

 

As she ate she wrote instructions for herself on sticky notes placing them on the fridge. She ended them with, _“I love you.”_ She smirked at the irony, “maybe I am a little narcissistic.”

 

She continued back to the bedroom, “now let’s see if you’ve made any progress.” She pulled the crystal cover off the pedestal with her pendant and grabbed… nothing. She put back on and pulled it off again and again and again. Still nothing…

 

Gritting her bill she stormed over to the journal Violet kept. Flipping to the new entry she began reading. At the line, _“sleepover at Webbigails,”_ she threw her hands up in frustration. “How… how… how can one little brat, who never done anything, but obsesses over that idiotic arrogant Scrooge, get in the way so much?” She continued pacing and ranting for a few moments.

 

“Okay, Magica calm down, deep calming breaths,” she put her arms by her side as she breathed in and out several times. “She can’t betray you, she can’t because she is you.” One final breath, as she started pacing again. “Sure, a you with suppress memories and a few obsessions and compulsions, but still you.” A crazed smile spread across her beak, “unlike that tratorious back-stabber,” the look in her eyes becoming even more unhinged. “Whatever passes for her soul is securely in oblivion, she can’t hurt you anymore. Not… any… more.”

 

After calming down she continued reading from the journal. “Ha, ha, ha! That’s rich she thinks she can save little Wena.” As she went on her left eye began twitching, “aurgh! Of all the… aurgh, what does it take to kill that infernal shadow.” She began incoherently ranting about the unfairness of it all.

 

Manic laughter eventually replaced crazed ranting. “This is perfect. This is perfect. Lena and Webster will fix the amulet. Then their ‘friend’ will steal it and Scroogie’s number one dime. And then I’ll kill them all. It’s perfect… just perfect…”

 

* * *

 

Minior epilogue: 

 

“So how many does that make now?” Lena asked.

 

“Eight I think.” Webby answered.

 

“You think she might be trying to tell us something?” Lena deadpan. “What do you think Vi?”

 

“I’m still trying to figure out how I came from that idiot.” Violet said waving towards the duck pulling herself out of the crater her latest ‘child’ put her into.

 

“Well if she learned to treat them right,” mumbled Lena.

 

“Maybe she needs someone,” Webby supplied, ignoring Lena comment.

 

“Well Donald’s out, that leaves either Fethery or Gladstone. I mean there is Gyro, but he’d probably try to dissect her or use her as a guinea pig. Then there’s no way we’d let her near Fenton besides his mom might kill her if she did anything. That’s pretty much everyone you know.” Violet glanced between Webby and Lena. “Then again she might be a lesbian.”

 

They both blushed before saying in unison, “Gladstone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A. n. Came up with this a few hours after “She’s Not Your Aunt” as a what if Lena was right, but then why would Violet help her and Webby. So this came to me because you know it’d be worse due to spy but doesn’t know she’s a spy.
> 
> A. n. Also may have 3 ideas for a crossover with Ranma.


	2. Chapter the Second

Crick, crick, crack. The gash in the mirror expanded, sending other smaller fissures spider-webbing out across its surface. 

“Listen Vi, you’re gonna have to trust us,” Lena pleaded as she held back the desperation.

“Yeah, you need to take my hand, please,” Webby said barely holding back the tears.

“No!” screamed Violet, as she cried lap. Hugging her knees closer, “she’s my mother she loves me.”

“She’s only been using you,” Lena stated firmly. “Don’t let her take everything from you,” she softened as tears formed in her own eyes.

Crack. 

Fear gripped both girls as the artifact that held their friend came closer to falling apart in their hands. “If she cared she won’t have attacked Alice’s mirror,” mumbled Lena. Webby shot her look ‘now’s not the time.’

“No, she loves me.” stated a distraught Violet. “I must have done something wrong. Or, misbehave somehow,” she began rocking back and forth.

Crick.

Lena noticed Webby flinch slight and a trail of red began to run down the once smooth glass surface. Webby didn’t stop staring at her friend in the mirror. “Come on Vi, please. Just let us help you.”

Violet looked up as tears ran down her face, “but, what if she comes back and I’m here. What if she can’t find me. Or, needs my help with something else,” her voice was frantic, almost manic with desperation. “What if… what if… Webbigail you’re bleeding,” Violet voice was panicked as she saw the cut from her side of the mirror.

As she ran to her friend, she missed the look Lena gave Webby. Lena squeezed her amulet wrapped in another friendship bracelet, as Webby squeezed Violet’s to the mirror’s handle. When Violet went touch the mirrored surface with her friend’s hand and blood on it, both her friends reached in and grabbed her arms. Lena grit her bill as a fracture nicked her arm and encased Violet in shroud of shadow. 

Then Webby, who’s own cut had deepened as she pressed her hand into the mirror, and Lena pulled with all their might. As the mirror burst, they held on to a shadowed form curled up on the floor. Lena quickly dispelled the shadow veil, leaving an openly weeping Violet.

“But, she was my mom…” Violet choked out.

As Webby and Lena held her, Lena softly said, “I know, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A. n. This story was originally going to be a one shot. Now it will be a collection of one shots following Violet’s journey. I’m sorry this might not update frequently.
> 
> A. n. This was inspired by JustPassingBy’s comment. I don’t know what it was but as I read your comment the mirror scene started to form.
> 
> A. n. I’ll admit I was crying as I wrote this.


End file.
